Heart Of A Dragon
by obbits14
Summary: Cipher has returned in power and has taken over Kanto using 3 powerful shadow pokemon: Lugia, Rayqaza, and Mewtwo.Only one dares to stand up to them, a young trainer named Kiona. However she does not seem to be a threat because her partner is Magikarp.


This Chapter has been Extended. Please Review I will work on Ch 2 now and hopefully will get to the saving the world soon. BTW I do not own pokemon I have some but they are in my games. Send me an FC if you wanna battle!

* * *

Pokémon: Heart of a Dragon

Kiona woke early one Tuesday morning, quickly got dressed in her favorite blue tee shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, grabbed her bag and headed for Professor Oaks. She was finally going to try and become a Pokémon trainer. She stood before the Professor's lab, took a deep breath, and went inside.

"Professor!" she called, she heard some rustling behind one of the many desks. Suddenly the Professor stumbled out from behind the desk, a haggard look on his face.

"Kiona! What are you doing here?" he asked,

"I want to become Pokémon trainer." She answered.

The Professor physically slumped "So you're going to join Cipher too?" he asked.

"No" Kiona said firmly.

"But you know the law; no one in the Kanto region can become a Pokémon trainer unless they join Cipher."

"Well I would like to know when criminals got permission to make laws. Anyway someone has to stand up to these goons." Kiona retorted

"Your right and I wish I could help but all of my starter Pokémon and all my pokedex's are kept under lock and key for Cipher recruits."

"Well I can live without a pokedex since I've studied Pokémon on my own. But I do need a Pokémon in order to be a trainer. I wonder if the mart would be willing to sell me at least one poke ball."

"No they wouldn't Cipher runs them too…but wait!" The professor went into a back room and rummaged through some boxes. "Ahh here they are!" He came back out and held two poke balls. "These are my last two, they are empty but perhaps you'll catch something that will put a stop to Cipher. We can only hope."

"We can also pray Professor, and thank you." She said as she took the poke balls and left.

Kiona walked down the street wondering how she was going to catch a Pokémon with only two poke balls. "_Well I could maybe catch a Caterpie but I'd have to get to Viridian forest first and that won't happen with all the wild Pokémon in between Pallet town and there hmm…"_When She looked up Kiona realized she was at the beach and as she gazed out to sea she could just barely make out Cinnabar Island. Suddenly she heard the sound of something struggling in the water and as she looked farther down the beach she saw a Magikarp flopping around in the surf. "That's It!" she exclaimed and ran towards the Pokémon. When she was close enough she threw a poke ball, it hit the Magikarp, opened and sucked it inside. Kiona watched as the Magikarp struggled to get out of its poke ball but it was no use. Kiona picked up the ball and shoved a fist in the air. "Yes, I got a Pokémon! Thank you Lord" She said. She looked at the ball she held in her hand, it gleamed in the morning sunlight; mirroring the excitement in her heart.

"Go, Magikarp!" Kiona yelled, in a flash of light the orange goldfish like Pokémon appeared.

"Karp, karp?" the Pokémon looked nervously at its trainer.

"Hi Magikarp, my name is Kiona, and I need your help." Kiona said gently as she knelt down by the creature.

"Karp?" Magikarp shook its head; it knew it was weak, too weak to help this human.

"I know you can help me, and if you think your weak, then we will train so you can get strong."

Magikarp looked at the girl and thought maybe it could get strong.

"So to start off what moves do you know, Magikarp?" Magikarp thought for a moment and then began to flop up and down. "So you know splash?" The Pokémon stopped and nodded. Kiona had to stop and think a moment, as far as she knew splash was a move that did nothing. Even the experts could not figure it out. "Why would splash be a move if it does nothing?" She asked out loud.

"Karp?" Magikarp didn't know exactly what his new trainer meant.

"Well I don't know either little guy, but I do know that in order for us to battle other Pokémon we are going to need to learn an attack move so let's try and learn tackle okay?" At first Magikarp just stared at her not fully believing that this trainer wanted to take the time to train it.

"Karp, karp Magikarp?" It was trying to ask how they would train without an opponent Pokémon.

"Calm down now it's all right. If it's an opponent you want I'll be it for now. Come on let's go train."

Kiona stood a small distance away from Magikarp. She had been showing him how to tackle.

"All right Magikarp, now it's your turn." Magikarp looked at his trainer; she was no more than sixteen and had brown hair and eyes, he focused on what she had just taught him and then launched himself toward her. He landed about a foot in front of her.

"Karp!" he growled at himself, he should have been able to hit his target!

"Magikarp, don't be so hard on yourself, that was good for your first time. Now why don't you come here for a minute I have something to tell you." Magikarp came closer to Kiona as she sat down next to him. "I know that you feel weak and that you can't make a difference, but I know you can, you know why? Because you have the heart of a dragon."

"Magik?" he did not understand.

"That's right you have the heart of a dragon in you. One day you'll become a powerful water dragon Pokémon called Gyarados."

"Karp." The little fish looked surprised.

"That's right even you can become a Gyarados. All we have to do is train!"

"Magik!" Magikarp quickly got back into position to train.

"All right, let's see that tackle now! Magikarp show me, what you've got!" Kiona encouraged. Magikarp lunged forward again this time hitting Kiona and knocking her down.

"Karp? Karp?" he was worried he had hurt her. Kiona just looked up and laughed.

"Wow Magikarp you pack a lot of power! I think you're ready to fight other Pokémon. Come on lets head to Viridian forest." Kiona and Magikarp headed to the other side of Pallet town. It wasn't a long walk, about twenty feet from the beach, past Professor Oak's lab to the town's entrance. A grassy path led the way to Viridian city the entrance to Viridian Forest.

"Karp?" Magikarp eyed the tall grass that blocked their way.

"Yes, this is where we have to go," She looked back at him flopping next to her, "Would you like to be in your poke ball for the walk?"

"Magikarp!" He shook his head vigorously. Kiona smiled,

"I thought not. Let's go little buddy!"


End file.
